


From youth to you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Iwaizumi Hajime, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up, Light Angst, M/M, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa is a teacher in a orphanage when one day a small kid came into his life and changed it completely.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	From youth to you

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another short fic that I wrote. I hope you enjoy it❤️

Oikawa was 18 years old when he graduated from high school. His dream was to become a famous volleyball player and play fore the national team. But his dream was broken. In his last match that he played with his friend Sugawara he got an injury.

After that he broke into millions of pieces. Sugawara was his best friend and came everyday to visit him and cheer him up. 

With his dream broke he didn't know what do to do after school. But his Sugawara told him that he should work with him. In a Orphanage in Miyagi. 

Oikawa didn't understand why Miyagi should be better then Tokyo. But Suga's boyfriend life's there and he wanted to move in together. Suga even asks Oikawa if he wants to move to miyagi too. 

Oikawa at first didn't like the idea. Leaving home with 18 years and his mother was more then worried about her baby leaving so soon. But then he gave in. He was good with teaching kids because of his nephew. But moving away so soon? 

He first visited Suga and his boyfriend on the weekends and help them in the orphanage. Suga's boyfriend dad was the chef of the orphanage, but he was old and had enough thrust to give the orphanage to his son. 

They all were happy when he visited them and after a while he couldn't leave Sugawara _and_ the kids alone and moved to Miyagi as well. 

Now he was here with 18 years old, sitting in the lobby while the kids slept in the evening. He was reading a magazine when he hears the door open. Oikawa looks up and saw Suga's boyfriend. Sawamura Daichi. 

They are like a married couple. But what got his attention was the boy on his right side. He has short black hair and sharp green eyes. 

"Hello Oikawa. Is Suga here?" Daichi asks.

"He is reading a story for the kids. Who is you're little friend there?" Oikawa asks and points at the kid.

The kid seemed a little nervous an hid behind his leg. Daichi huffs and pats the boys head. 

"His name is Iwaizumi Hajime. I mum was close friends with his parents.... but, they died a week ago, car accident" Daichi explains.

Oikawa took a sharp inhale before looking at the Iwaizumi. Poor kid. Losing his parents at this young age. Oikawa stood up and crouches down in front of the boy.

"Hello there my name is Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you Hajime" he says with a warm smile.

They boy frowns at him. He then stick out his tongue to him before hiding his face in Daichi leg. Oikawa looks up. 

"How old is he?"

"5, almost 6. His birthday is on June 10th"

Then the door opens behind them and Suga enters the lobby. He kisses his boyfriend and then notice the small boy. Suga looks at Daichi, who explains him the story as well. 

"Well then I guess we have a new guest here, Oikawa" Suga says with a smile.

"Yeah I think so too"

* * *

Iwaizumi was an stubborn kid, is the first thing Oikawa noticed. He doesn't want to play with the other kids, didn't want to share his toys and frowns at everyone. Especially Oikawa. 

"Hajime? Do you Wanne play with the great Oikawa?" oikawa asks him with a smike but Iwaizumi tunes his head away.

Oikawa smiles drop. He walks around and crouches down. Iwaizumi looks up and they stare at each other. Iwaizumi then let go of his toys. Oikawa stares. Then suddenly, Iwaizumi grabs his hair and pulls at it.

"Ouch–Hajime stop it, it hurts!" Oikawa says.

"You have funny hair" Iwaizumi only says.

Oikawa grabs his wrist and tears them away. 

"That Hurts. Don't do that again" Oikawa says but Iwaizumi looks unimpressed. He stood up and walks over to climb on the columpio.

"He _really_ must like you Oikawa" Suga laugh out behind him. Oikawa sends him a glare. He stands up with a huff and crosses his arms over his chest.

"He will like me sooner or later. You will see" Oikawa huffs.

Suga and Oikawa helping the other kids and playing with them. Oikawa was building a castle out of sand with two kids when he hears a crash and a sharp cry. 

He turns around and sees Suga already running to the kid. It must have felt from the columpio. 

"Everything alright, Hajime?" Suga aks and looks for injuries. When he touched one of Iwaizumi knees he cries out.

"OIKAWAHHHHH!" Iwaizumi cirws out and holds out his hands to where Oikawa stood.

Oikawa walks over and Suga puts Iwaizumi into Oikawas arms. Iwaizumi was crying into his shoulder. Oikawa caress his bakc with on hand, the other stroke his hair. He whispers sweet things into his ear to calm him down.

"Shhh, everything is Okey, Hajime. I'm here Okey?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughs about this fic? Should I write more small fic likes these?


End file.
